The Truth Will Set Us Free
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Warren and Lash have a secret. They've been dating for quite a while now and Lash wants to come out of the closet. Warren doesn't want to loose Lash so he might have to tell people against his will. some scenes of sexual nature and lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Some of you might be a little confusded right about now. This is the chapter i just updated, its better i think. If you've already read it and have read the second, read this one again cos i've changed some things.

* * *

"I hate it" Lash spoke simply, turning from his leaning position against Warren. Warren sighed, resting his head against Lash's soft hair, he couldn't help feeling weird about it, which really was why he didn't want people to know that he loved a guy. _It's bad enough everyone always fears me anyway, how would they react if they learned I was gay?_ Warren thought bitterly. He didn't want to share his feelings with his boyfriend; he was afraid Lash would leave him in one of his well-known angry rages. Lash was known as much for those as he was for bullying, particularly at Sky High.

"I know" Warren answered quietly, feeling sad because he didn't want to agree with Lash, he didn't wasn't to tell anyone but he knew he wouldn't be able to risk losing Lash so he'd agree with him, to almost whatever he wanted. Yet his reluctance to show people the truth was showing "I know, Jace, but there's not much we can do about it, is there?" the normally-angry-Hot-headed-sometimes-jerk was surprisingly solemn in using Lash's real name, he wanted to help his boyfriend but couldn't see a way to do it without telling people, and he didn't want to do that. After Mark had left him for another guy, Warren hadn't wanted to like anyone else, yet the memory of when he'd first started liking Lash was forged in his mind.

**_Lash had been hiding in the broom closet when Warren had entered to find another clip bored for Coach Boomer._**

**_It was like he was a clipboard junkie or something; Warren couldn't understand how he went through five of them in a week._**

**_Warren was so intent on his task that he hadn't noticed Lash until the door slammed shut_**

**_"What are you doing here?" Lash had spat. Recently Lash had been annoying and provoking Warren more then usual. Almost every single one of their arguments had turned into full blown fights. But the fights had turned into something more._**

**_Lash had grabbed Warren suddenly and smashed his lips to his own. Warren, at first, had stiffened but then responded with the same passion and lust. They had kissed for about seven minutes straight, hardly taking a breath until Lash ripped himself away, shoved Warren hard into the wall and growled out "This. Never. Happened" then he had turned and slammed out of the small, now wrecked closet. Warren was left staring at the door, feelings stirring in his body. He had already been aware of Lash being good looking, he'd known how hot he was since he had first seen him but his hate had over powered it._**

**_But not anymore. He was physically aware that Lash was hot. And Lash's hotness was responsible for a little problem below the waist line that Warren took care of, all the while thinking of Lash. Not even thinking about how big the sense of urgency was, not caring whether Coach Boomer would send another student down to check on him, he had to, he just couldn't wait, he was going to explode._**

Warren was brought out of his memories by Lash who was nodding, like he had an idea.

"Yeah, there is" his voice was suddenly strong "We can tell them!" Lash turned around to face his lover, his face animated and happy, so excited. Warren looked into his eyes, a small frown appearing on his face. Opening his mouth, Warren prepared himself to say no. "Wait" Lash commanded "Just hear me out? Okay?" He pleaded with his boyfriend. Warren rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Right!" Lash was happy that Warren was listening to him and wasn't about to let the opportunity slide. "Okay. If we tell them we're together then you won't have to lie to your friends, or watch them pull me apart with their talking about me all the time, though I must say..." Lash smirked "I don't blame them, I'm the perfect subject all the time" Warren laughed and shook his head but Lash could see the amusement deep in his eyes and was secretly happy he could make the Hot Head smile, what he didn't like was knowing that they were the only ones who knew how in love they were. Lash was still shocked that he fell in love with a boy, a hot, smart, funny boy but a boy none the less. He hadn't expected it, he hadn't really wanted it until he got to know the guy he was sure would break his heart but Lash was presently surprised, they had made an instant connection after the incident in the broom closet, and no matter how much they knew it would be difficult, they had finally decided to make it work. Now if only Lash could convince Warren to tell people. When he had first found out he was gay it was in the cupboard with Warren. Never had he felt so alive and free, the lust was almost over powering. Because at first, that's all it was, just lust. The love grew out of the walks they had, the things they discussed, learning about each other. All those things powered their feelings towards love.

Lash was snapped out of this own little world by Warren himself, who uttered the word that Lash had been hoping for..."Okay"

Lash almost squealed like a kid, but then realised what he was about to do, so instead he threw his arms around Warren's waist and hugged his extra hard, causing other things to harden in the process. , Warren however, had noticed the way Lash had almost reacted and smirked up until Lash hugged him. There was something about the way Lash moved, the way he breathed. Just generally the way he was that had drawn him to the stretchy teenager, and Warren was so happy that for once he had given into Lash's demands because he would do anything for the look on his boyfriends face.

Anything.

Lash, meanwhile, could hardly think, he was so overwhelmed with Warren's scent, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder that he almost forgot to breath. Warren chuckled when he realised and gently shook Lash to make him take a breath. He watched fondly as Lash took in a big gulp of air, and with the air in his lungs, he leaned down and touched Warren's lips with his own. The reaction was instantaneous, lightning fast.

Warren's arms came up and wrapped around Lash's waist, holding him firmly in place as he rolled them over so that he was on top. Safe in the knowledge that his sister's room was sound proof, Lash let out a small gasp and Warren took that opportunity to slip his tongue around his boyfriend's mouth, roughly biting Lash's lip, then tugging gently making Lash moan loudly, Warren's smirk grew more pronounced as he toyed with Lash, making him work for it and adding a small burst of fire every now and then since Lash was into the pleasure-pain deal. Eventually though, he got tired of playing and slipped both of their clothes off in a couple of simple actions and movements. Lash wanted payback for the fire so he used his own stretchy power to torment Warren into submission.

After their fun it was almost time to go.

"We'll tell them sometime soon" Warren said, smiling crookedly at Lash who smiled back "I promise" and with that last remark he quickly kissed his boy on the cheek and hurried off down the street trying to think of a way to put it off. Lash watched him go, not being able to keep his eyes off of Warren's ass. And what a fine ass it was. Sighing, Lash closed the door and locked it, slowly he went up stairs, careful not to creak the stairs so he didn't wake his little sister, Cassidy, and yes, only two years younger then him and just joined Sky High but he was still very protective and loving with her, no matter what anyone at school thought about his evil ways, he would go to the ends of the earth to help and protect his baby sister, he could remember when he had first asked her for relationship help and how she hadn't even been shocked, but rather just smiled.

_**"I think I like this guy, he's kind of hot, but I can't fucking stand him!" Lash suddenly came out with, just throwing the sentence into their random conversation of why mushrooms are called mushrooms.**_

**_"Why don't you just ask him? Maybe you can stand him if you talk instead of just yelling all the time." Cass smiled encouragingly_**

**_"Girls talk. Guys don't." Lash pointed out, watching as Cassidy rolled her eyes,_**

**_"Then you better find a way to not talk that doesn't make you have detention every week. Mom's getting worried." And she had been, he could see how the detention and being a sort-of-villain had got to her._**

**_"What am I supposed to do, ambush him in a closet?" Lash suggested sarcastically._**

**_"As long as you aren't yelling..."_**

**_"Uh... Thanks Cassidy."_**

**_"Anytime bro."_**

She and Warren were the only important people in his life. The only people he knew he would die to protect because he loved them both

As Lash lay on his bed with his arms behind his head, using them as a sort of pillow, he thought about how their real relationship had first started out. The next event after the one that happened in the broom closet.

_**Lash was sitting on a swing in the rain, looking out over the woods around him each time the swing climbed higher and higher, he remembered when his mother used to bring him here and how she'd tell him that if he swung high enough, he'd be able to talk to daddy in heaven.**_

**_He knew someone was watching him but he couldn't be bothered to turn around and see. After all, if it was someone who meant him harm, he certainly wouldn't try to stop them._**

**_No one would care if he died so why should he bother. "Yeah" He muttered bitterly, "No one cares, sometimes I wish I could die..."_**

**_"Now that would be so unfortunate..." A sarcastic voice snickered._**

**_"Shut up!" Lash snarled angrily, his arms whipping outwards to strike the Pyro "Go away you fucking bastard!" Warren's arms lit up just as Lash struck him causing Lash to withdraw quickly. Angrily, Lash turned swiftly and faced the other way. Sitting once more on the swing and hoping Warren would leave. The feelings Lash had recently found after watching Warren so many times during Lessons were too intense, too real. There were moments where he would want to tear Warren to the floor and kiss him, no matter who was around, then other times when Lash wanted to kill the damned Pyro for not liking him back even just a little._**

**_Sometimes, when that happened, to reassure or calm himself Lash used Save the citizen as an excuse to touch him every chance he could get, something about touching Warren made him calm and on fire every time._**

**_"But that would stop me from staring at your nice ass" came the deep voice behind him, Lash whirled, standing quickly._**

**_Warren was still watching him but now with a small smile. Lash thought over the words Warren had said and couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Had the Warren Peace just said his butt was nice?_**

**_"Yeah, I can't really believe I said that either" Warren stated, chuckling softly. Lash just stared at him. Sighing, the pyrokinetic sat on the swing that Lash had just left. Seeing the scowl appear on Lash's face, Warren raised a black eyebrow, "What? you could always sit that nice ass on my lap" he offered jokingly though Lash could see from Warren's expression that some part of him wanted it and that was enough to give him an inkling of hope._**

**_But still, Lash couldn't understand it, Warren had never said a kind word to him his whole life and here he was, not only saying what a nice ass he had but also offering him a seat on his knee?_**

**_Lash was confused but figured that he'd test Warren, just because he was bored and wanted an angry reaction out of him, something he could understand instead of the developing feelings he had for the Pyro, so he crossed the remaining ground between them and sat on Warren's knee._**

**_Whatever Lash had been expecting, didn't happen. Warren's arms wrapped around Lash's waist, instantly warming them both. Lash's head told him to get the hell out of there, his body and heart told him to stay. The saying once a villain, always a villain was for once, wrong._**

**_He stayed within the comfort of Warren's arms for over an hour, watching the rain fall whilst Warren warmed them and kept them dry._**

Lash sighed, that had been two years ago. After that moment, for the next two months, that had been their meeting place. Lash smiled faintly, that was their spot, and there was no doubt about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ain't mine, never will be mine.

Right, so this is the next chapter, i hope i made Lash a bit more in character but if i havn't send me a message or a review on how i can improve it, heck, send me one anyway!

* * *

Chapter two.

As Warren and Lash sat together in the Cafeteria they held hands. Warren was having some trouble controling the small bubble of panic that had appeared in his chest and Lash was doing his best to help him.

Everyone was staring at them and Will was leading his group if friends across the Cafeteria, his face almost livid as they walked across the space separating the couple and the Stronghold gang. They looked like they were in an almost arranged formation, Will at the front next to Layla and Zach with Magenta and Ethan behind the two. Will was the only one really stomping his anger, Layle looked a little unsure, Magenta looked bored, Zach looked slightly more happy then the rest of them and Ethan was looking like he was trying not to melt.

"What's going on?" Will asked, his voice angry and confused at the same time.

"Always the dumb one, right Stronghold?" Lash smirked. Warren gave the hand he was holding an extra squeeze and muttered for him to play nice.

Magenta heard this and frowned slightly, and though questions were bubbling up inside of her, she didn't comment on it. She did find it a bit weird that it was Lash and Warren as a couple, after all, they had almost always seemed to hate each other but unlike the other idiots, she'd realised two months ago that they were dating. She'd seen the lust between them, and recently the love. However, she was enormously pissed that they hadn't told her and the gang, although in some aspects she understood why.

"He asked you a question" Layla hinted at them angrily. Layla didn't enjoy being angry, she had to sometimes pretend that she liked letting all the maddness inside of her out because if she didn't the bad guys would think she was too soft when she graduated Sky High. But now Layla was angry. She thought that Lash must be bribing Warren in some way so she aimed her words mostly at Lash.

Warren took a deep breath and prepared to give the dreaded answer, he didn't like it but since it was kind of obvious... But then Lash suddenly stood up. Although like always, Warren hid his emotions well, Lash was one of the people who knew him well enough to tell that he was upset with the way the people he thought of as friends were talking to him. Sometimes, the small things that Lash noticed scared him, like some part of him thought Lash must be getting too close. Like the closer he got, the more danger Warren was in from getting hurt by him.

"You have to right to come over here and demand explanations!" Lash ground out, his voice like a growl…a low, sexy growl. Warren shuddered at the sound of his voice. He tried not to let it show but from the gleam in Magenta's eye and small smile at her lips, he knew she had seen his reaction to the agressive side of Lash.

"But out you stupid, stretchy bastard" Will shouted. Even his friends were looking at him strangely. They understood he had a right to be angry but his was the first time he'd ever swore. Warren hated Will shouting at Lash and said so himself. Zach looked at him with uncertainty, not sure entirely why Warren was suddenly protecting the bully who'd hurt them all so many times. But Warren's arms were on fire as he chewed out his friends about how they should treat people.

"Say's you!" Ethan suddenly snorted, and once again people turned to look at another of the Stronghold group, who seemed to be getting more and more daring with every conversation, with incredulity. They knew that Ethan wasn't really one to speak up in front of everyone. Warren growled and Lash put a slightly restraining hand on Warren's arm. The couple ignored the way everyone's eyes zeroed in on the place where Lash's hand was resting.

Lash knew that if Warren seriously hurt one of his friends he would regret it. No matter how much Lash hated the group of do-gooders he wouldn't let Warren accidentally hurt one of his friends in a fit of anger. And god, did he hate them.

He hated the way they were almost always happy.

He hated the way they all grouped together when there was trouble.

He hated the way they were treating Warren.

He hated how they all thought of themselves as heroes even the stupid side kicks who weren't worth shit cakes.

He just plain hated them all. Though maybe not so much the one dressed in purple. He had seen the acceptance in her eyes. But she was still a sidekick and therefore needed being hated. He knew Warren didn't see things his way but they had already agreed to disagree.

Of course, he never actually mentioned any of this to his boyfriend but he knew Warren was already aware of it. Warren had his moments of hate as well, moments where Lash either became play target practice, rough sex toy or the hugger. None of which Lash really minded. Especially the sex one.

"Dude! C'mon War! We're all friends here, well…apart from Lash" Zach glowed slightly, his always too-bright personality showing through. Warren, however, just scowled.

"Don't call me War!" he snarled meanly, throwing a small fire ball towards the ground by Zach's feet, but taking care to make sure it didn't hit him.

A small frown flicked over Zach's face, because no matter how dumb people thought he was, he knew what Warren had done to make sure it didn't hurt him.

"What? Taking shots at your friends now?" Will sneered. Zack opened his mouth to tell Will that Warren wasn't going to hurt him but Principal Powers interrupted them all, stepping in the middle of the group, throwing a curious glance at Lash's hand which was still resting on Warren's arm.

"Mr. Livingston and Mr. Peace, what is going on here?" She asked calmly, eyeing the way Warren and Lash stood away from Warren's friends.

"Nothing" Lash answered, his words harsh and tight with tension. Powers narrowed her eyes and then looked at Will and his Crew. They all shrugged after exchanging looks. Sighing, she motioned for Warren and Lash to follow her. They didn't let it show but they were thankful to be out of the tension filled room. Although Warren more so then Lash because truthfully Lash wouldn't have hesitated much if they had hurt his Warren any further. Lash shook his head in amazement, he was still shocked that Warren was his though he knew Warren wouldn't want to be called owned, like you'd own a pet. Loving a boy was different to loving a girl. He'd only ever loved one girl and that had been Missy. But he didn't have to worry about the she-bitch because she and her stupid rich family had moved over three years ago. Her power had been to control her hair, she could make it grow, shorten, change colours and even turn razor sharp and things like that. Once she'd even managed to set it on fire. Never tried it again though. Apparently it gave her too many split ends. Anyway, more to the point. That was the only girl he had ever loved. And he didn't even know why he had loved her.

So yeah, the only _girl._ But Speed had known. They had been in love for a little while. Well, until Lash cheated on him with Warren. Only to find that Speed had been cheating on him with so many people, girls and boys that it was been hard to count. It would have been hard to count even if he was like Harry and have ten hands. And maybe even Harry would have had some trouble.

When they arrived a the white room Principal Powers gave them a stern look and a small smile, as if she knew it wasn't really their fault but that they had wanted to get away from Will and his other friends. When she left them, Warren and Lash opted to sit on the floor in the corner instead of the hard chairs. Thay found themself in the same position as they had been in at Lash's house. Warren started a conversation off the top of his head in an attempt to calm his boyfriend down.

When he finally felt Lash relax against him with a small, subdued sigh, a sigh made up of relief and love, he let out a small, crooked smile.


	3. Chapter 3 YAY

_**My honest opinion of this chapter is that I'm not keen on it. It isn't as good as I wanted it to be at all. **_

_**Sorry guys.**_

_**My internet is also playing up so don't expect anything perfect because it stops the spell checks from working but it should be fixed soon.**_

_**I have some other chapters that i need to add and some more stories aswell.**_

_**Enjoy. And please review. I'm not holding the chapters for ransom but i do really like suggestions and whatnot.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When they finally got out of detention it was almost an hour after school had finished so they were safe to talk. The detention buses were almost all gone so the bus that Warren and Lash boarded was completely empty. The bus driver was a small guy with brown eyes and dark golden hair.

To Lash he looked to be about twenty and if he hadn't been with Warren, he may have shown some interest. Especially as he'd seen the looks that Mr. Bus driver had been sending him, signals that were subtle enough for no one else to notice but obvious enough that Lash himself understood.

As the bus took off and flew towards that first stop, Lash wondered if things would be worse tomorrow, or if it would have blown over. The last one he seriously doubted, those teenagers that loved and thrived on gossip would be all over this like ants on suger. Sighing, he lent his head back against the chair seat then made a face as his hair narrowly avoided the old-but-still-sticky chewing gum that was stuck to the head seat.

Warren chuckled and casually took his boyfriend's hand, Lash shot him a smile, at the same time noticing the bus driver scowl into the mirror. As the bus flew on, Lash was drifting into his own thoughts and memories.

He remembered when Speed and him had done the exact same thing, he reveled in how kissing with speed didn't feel as good as even just holding Warren's hand did. He glanced up and met the bus driver's eyes, he didn't look away, not wanting to be thought of as weak.

"Jace?" Warren's questioning tone broke through the small staring contest that had been brewing up between the bus driver and himself.

A small thrill still ran through Lash's body as he heard Warren call him by his real name, only he and Cass called him by that name. His parents didn't really talk to him anymore, and when they did on those small, rare occasions they usually addressed him either by 'You' or not at all, just demanding that he do things and then automatically expecting it to be done.

Cassidy on the other hand didn't get talked to at all, her powers weren't up to their level which Lash didn't really understand because he thought his sister's power's were pretty cool. Being able to manipulate hair, shorten it, lengthen it, colour it. Anything.

"Jace!" Warren hissed, raising his eyebrows at the zoned out teen.

"Hmm?" Lash looked like he was in a world of his own. Warren pursed his lips and sighed, then leaned over and planted a warm kiss right on Lash's lips. His tounge stroked along Lash's mouth whichy had opened in surprise. He felt his boyfriend shudder, he felt the gasp that passed from his lips to his own mouth.

"Warren!" Lash moaned quietly, running his arms down Warren's back and slightly lower places, trying to remember they were in the bus still and not one of their bedrooms. When they reached their destination they pressed his lover and himself closer together. Warren, however, laughed, his voice deep and full of passion and pulled back slightly so that their lips were almost touching but not. They were both desperatly trying to remember they were in the bus still and not one of their bedrooms

"I see that woke you up," He murmered quietly "I'll have to remember it for future uses!" He then planted kisses all the way down Lash's neck, settling himself down on his boyfriend's lap, straddling him. Lash shivered at the tone of Warren's voice, warm, almost syrupy. The voice that made him foget his own name in the middle of sex, the voice that could lure him to hell and back, the voice who's owner was now doing something particularly dirty with his tounge.

"Uh...remember..." Lash shivered hard but finally managed to finish his sentence "On bus!" his voice was barely above a gasping whisper. Warren chuckled and glanced up to the front of the bus, noticing for the first time how the driver was looking at him with jealous eyes.

A possesive growl left Warren's mouth causing Lash to look up, startled. As he noticed the eyes of the guy up front he understood Warren's growl.

He would never admit it to anyone, not even Warren but having a boyfriend who was like Warren, as in majorly possesive was kinda nice. He enjoyed the fact that Warren hated people-especially guys-watching him in a flirty or sexual way. It was a turn on for Lash, one that he'd never let Warren hear of.

It would just be too embaressing, his boyfriend already had a number of ways to torment him until the pleasure was almost pain, almost unbearable and he really didn't want to add another to the list he was sure Warren had blue tacked into his brain.

Suddenly, the bus pulled to a stop and both Lash and Warren realised they were at Lash's house, the couple glanced at each other and Lash raised an eye brow, Warren nodded and they got off the bus together. Both ignoring the look the driver had trained on Lash's butt, or, Lash at least was ignoring, Warren would have loved to go back and show the bastard that he should keep away from his boyfriend, he would have done if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to finish what had been started on the bus.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_I hope you liked it, i really do. I know this took ages to post but one reason for that is that i sent it to my sort of beta and she didnt contact me for ages, infact, she STILL hasn't but im posting this now and if she sends me a betered version, i'll replace it._**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I just noticed that I gave Cassidy and Missy the same powers, well that was shitty of me. Anyway, this is the long over due update. I hope you like it cos it took me around two years to write, =]

* * *

A week later things were just starting to quieten down, not as many lessons were interrupted by giggling glances trained on the couple, not as many showdowns with homophobic loosers and less encounters with Will and his band of side kicks.

Over all, Lash decided, things were definetly looking up. Cass had been happier because her hair powers had grown into something more, not much according to their parents, though Lash had seen the longing looks his mother had been throwing at them, almost as if she wanted to be the mother they needed but couldn't. Their father was not impressed with the progression of Cass' powers into being able to change the colour of anything, not just hair.

Lash smirked, remembering when his sister had dyed his nose purple for a whole day because he had used all the good bread up to make a huge sandwich just for himself, leaving her to cereals since they hadn't been food shopping for the things they liked, and not just what their parents bought, for two weeks.

Warren squeezed his hand around Lash's, watching his thoughts falter as he turned to meet the eyes of the pyro. Warren smirked, stroking his thumb over Lash's wrist and delighting in the shiver that arose from him.

Thoughts of where they could be, what they could be doing flashed through Warren's brain, sending shocks down through his body. Lash noticed as Warren stiffened slightly, smirking as he realised exactly why when Warren's eyes met his, hungry and lustful.

"Warren," Lash chistised, sniggering as Warren shot him a slightly desperate look.

School was almost over, Lash observed, wondering what he could do to make that time as sexually painful for his boyfriend as possible. Warren was frowning at the clock until he felt the obvious creep of a hand on his thigh, gently stroking the cloth as if it were skin.

They were sitting at the back of the class and every other pair of eyes in the room were focused on the screen in front of them showing an episode of some scientific program or another. Lash didn't even remember the subject as he stroked the crease between Warren's thigh and slightly tastier places. A small moan forced itself out of Warren's mouth, like music to the stretchy teens ears.

One finger fluttered over Warren's fly but then away again as Lash delighted in the look on Warren's face as he realised what his boyfriend was planning.

"You wouldn't," Warren hissed quietly as he leaned back slightly, as if trying to get away form the devilish fingers that plagued him.

"Oh," Lash snickered, "But i would,"

And he did, unzipping Warren's fly with one hand and resting his cheek on the other, only watching Warren out of the corner of his eye.

Warren wanted to scream. Scream so loud that everyone in the class would turn around and see what Lash was doing. They'd be horrified, Warren grumbled in his head through the pleasure. He didn't scream of course, not out loud anyway.

He was about to come when the bell rang and Lash retracted himself and his hand. Warren clenched his teeth as Lash stood, with a straight face and walk out the door. Warren followed after zipping himself discreetly, just in time to see Lash slip into the very store room where they'd had their very first kiss.

Warren smirked. Pay back time.


End file.
